A Accident of High Basara (English)
by migguy-24
Summary: A story based on Gakuen Basara. My two favorite characters: Motochika, leader of the academy's delinquents. et Motonari, leader of wind intsrument club.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's me, the new. This continues with my 2 favorite characters, I could do a fanfic on Gakuen Basara.

* * *

Motochika walked down the corridor with his friends, laughing at an immature joke, one of them made. He turned the corner to bump into someone and that someone was be Motonari Mori, the person he loved. He happened to be carrying a tray of lunch and was now covered in whatever he ate, well at least was his shirt.

"Oh shit, I to am really sorry Mori!" He apologized with vehemence, he tried to find something that could clean up the mess. His apology admits the other teenager no less angry however.

"Keep your excuses for someone else, chōsokabe Tosa province. "You have to watch where you are going, you are stupid."

"What, stupid? It was an accident, you do not need to insult me!" He barked back and feel a bit frustrated by the other.

"And if you had been paying attention to your surroundings, this would not have happened." Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my non uniform thanks to you. "He began to move away the largest teen, but the other suddenly grabbed by the shoulder to stop him."

"Waiting for Mori, at least, let me help you since it was my fault first place."

Its friendly offer made the other huff, but he relented.

"Well, I guess that's the least you could do." He said just before walking to the nearest bathroom with Motochika stroll behind him smiling all the while.

I guess you're not as stubborn as I thought.

XXXXX

In the toilet, the two boys work diligently to clean the task of food on the jacket of Mori.

"It is almost gone. I bet that a good wash when you get home, will eventually work. Motochika smiled triumphantly at him, somehow it made him feel warm inside. He could feel her cheeks turn red and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sure you're right."

The biggest teen looked interrogator.

"You okay, Mori?" He asked with concern that caused a man said to shake their heads.

"It's nothing... I wanted to just thank you for helping me. "He spoke softly as he turned to watch. Motochika has felt his heart jump.

"Well you know... I wanted to help you, I couldn't let you clean yourself and it was my fault, after all." He replied shyly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Even if... Why would you want to help someone who insults you?" The Brown eyes teenager asked calmly giving it a look while waiting.

"Hey, if it was someone else, I don't in have not taken care... "He muttered to himself, but strong enough so that one could hear him.

"...Why is it...?" Mori asked again.

Motochika looked with him, not really sure if it tells him whether or not he feels.

"...It should be easy for someone as intelligent as you understand."

The shorter adolescence glared at his statement. "Well I'm sorry if I do not understand the operation of the spirit of a pirate." He huffed, feeling insulted by the words of the other.

"Sorry sorry, I didn't say that..." "

"You just tell me..." He said firmly with agitation.

The biggest boy sighed at that.

"OK... The truth is... "He put both his hands on the shoulders of Mori and looked him straight in the eyes." I love you Motonari... "

His mild words caused another look at him surprised before he finally spoke.

"You..." What do you mean?" Her question quiet caused the girl with white hair smiling.

"Yes, with all my heart."

Mori looked away in embarrassment with his pace of red face.

"Go you well...?"

"Yes... I'm fine, I was just thinking that, perhaps, I feel the same..."

His sweet statement makes happy Motochika, although he never dreamt that his crush him like back.

"You know not how I am pleased." He told her he leaned down and pressed his forehead against the other.

"Motochika...You are... hot? "

The man blinked before laughing warmly. He certainly said funny things from time to time.

"Only with you, Mori." He replied before giving a quick kiss.

Despite its shy behaviour earlier, the thin boy accepted the kiss. He wanted to be with him for as long as he could. They both kiss.

"Thanks Motochika, give me this feeling."

XXXXX

The end


	2. Chapter 2

that is that it is passed to Gakuen Basara after basseball club and the football club are suspended? read, small curious... ^^

* * *

WORLDS APART! BATTLE REINFORCEMENTS OF FLOWERY SETOUCHI

Date: their runner got through. It came from behind? "not good... if this keeps up..."

Nari: everybody. we're leaving. we're not rooting for the weak...

Chika: hold on a sec. how dare you stop me. the situation can still change ya know? they're just a bit behind right now. so ya ain't gonna cheer them on? then i, chousokabe motochika, shall claim. the privilege of cheering them on.

Hambei: a private cheering group, eh... your idea, motochika-kun?

Chika: yeah. it's not like it's a real club or anything. it's just that i don't like to see a cheering group who'll abandon their post if things don't go too well for our team!so you just need persmission. thought the lack of it wouldn't stop you, right?

Hambei: all right. you have permission.

Chika: yeah! i'm on it!

Hidey: are you sure about this, hambei?

Hanbei: of course, hydeyoshi. regardless of how wonderful music he performs. lately Motonari-kun's actions have bee intolerable, if possible, if those two compete, it may lead to mutual destruction. won't that solve the problem they pose for the student council?

'EXTRA ISSUE!'

Sasuke: yea yea, big news indeed... Mouri and Chousokabe are going to have, a cheering battle at the baseball club's next game! losing group shall be dissolved on spot! don't miss it!

Nari: ...

Eleves: Motonari-sama... Chousokabe's group... making noise like that next to our concert hall...

Nari: "such foolishness!"

Pirates: hey bro! Mouri sent a complaint.

Chika: eh? ignore him. i like seeing guys who try their best here. working hard like that, i think that alone is worth giving them support. but those guys, they ain't cheering them on. they're just perfecting their own musical performance. and that's what i don't like. cuz of that guy, i ain't gonna just stand around.

Nari: what the hell... ? damned chousokabe... what does he unterstand, conspiring like this! open you music sheets! let's work on the cheering tunes! what the hell are you doing?! who told you to change the score?! one person is enough to throw the whole tune intro discord!

Eleves: Motonari-sama, we're very sorry...

Nari: unsightly! "with a machine, mistakes like that wouldn't! for performing aperfect musical score..." a imperfect performance would be foolishness. Chousokabe Motochika... "in this world no one can unterstand my music better than i can!" you should realize that. there isn't room for even the tiniest error in my music...

* * *

2 days later

Hambei: what a nice weather today, hydeyoshi. certainly an ideal day for cheering groups.

Soldats: it's terrible, Hambei-sama! to tell the truth... Motonari-kun didn't come! from what the club members said, Mouri Motonari always does the final check on the music at the concert hall before coming, but... for some reason he's not there yet... besides, Chousokabe Motochika's gang isn't here yet either wonder if everything is all right? as for Motonari-kun, he comes to school by bike... but...

Hambei: maybe he's run into some trouble. there's no bus to the baseball stadium 'll have to get by with the bicycle. in the worst case, if Motonari-kun doesn't make it in time, both of them will be disqualified. i wonder how it'll be?

Note: student council, disabled.

Nari: foolishness!

Chika: thought so. i thought it'd go something like this.

Nari: Chousokabe...

Chika: what business do you have here? did you come to laugh at me? ain't got time for that. those student council guys don't dare to lay their hands on our bikes. well, if you ask nicely, we could return the favor. how about if you bow your head and say please, we'll give you a ride in return? so what ya gonna do, Mouri Motonari? let's go, guys!

Nari: if one doesn't have a ride, he'll have to make one.

Hambei: the game is starting 10 minutes. since he's still not here and it's so close to the time. it seems that Motonari-kun has abandonned his club members. Motonari-kun will surely-... looks like both parties will be disqualified...

Soldats: Hambei-sama! Mouri and Chousokabe! they're both heading here!

Hambei:what? that's ridiculous! how is that possible...

* * *

Chika: hey Mouri, you bastard! what did you do to my guys?!

Nari: this is my way of doing things! stop wasting your breath, we don't have time for this,let's go!

Hambei: wait, you two! listen to me! Motonari-kun...

Nari: trifles . i've overcome something like this countless times. your ingenuity is no match for mine.

Chika: hey Mouri...

Nari: Chousokabe.

Chika: the performers are all here. what do you say? shall we do battle?

Nari: future generations will talk about my performance.

Chika: ain't ya a real country bumpkin. who don't know his place.

Date: you guys... do something about that fucking noise!

Me: ooooh! another wild pitch into the cheering groups! in the end they lost the game.

Chika:what the hell! take that bac, you hick!

Nari: it's your noise's fault!

Date: it's both of you! will you two put a lid on it!


End file.
